A Scent of a Purple Rose
by Pupmon1
Summary: Sometimes you just find that one person...that one scent you can't resist...that you know you want to be around your entire life. Camilla has found this in a bullheaded little princess who needs to learn to relax. [Caminoka]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is an Omegaverse story. There will be sexual content in this, but just enough to serve the story. It isn't the main focus, but it's there. So...semi warning.**

* * *

Camilla groaned as she walked through camp. Corrin had decided to hold off their advance into Valla, and everyone understood why. The loss of Scarlet had taken a harsh toll on the army, especially the Hoshidan half. Ryoma had lost his mate, of course that would affect them. It had been two weeks though...surely they are well enough to fight. Ryoma looked ready to slaughter everyone in sight when he realized she had passed away.

Then again, what did Camilla know? She had no mate, she had never let an omega get so close to her. And she was from Nohr; as much as she might deny it...her heart had been somewhat hardened by her surroundings. She was also getting antsy from the inactivity. She wanted to fight...or patrol...or do...something!

Camilla groaned louder before darting off to the stables. She just wanted to do something with Striker...she's sure that Corrin wouldn't mind if she darted off to play in a Deeprealm, maybe Rhajat's? She's off her heat, so they wouldn't be using it...hopefully…

Though when she reached the stables, a particular scent slammed into her. An omega...a new scent...someone trying to make a nest. Camilla frowned and stepped back, away from the area. What omega would make a nest out of the flyer stables?

Well, Beruka would, but her scent is muted, and Camilla has long become used to her. So...was it one of the Hoshidans? There's Subaki...who was a beta...and Reina is an alpha, she wouldn't have that kind of sweet scent. So that left...Hinoka. It had to be Hinoka, unless someone else had tried to slip into the small stables for their own privacy. Though...making a nest among two dragons and two pegasi wouldn't be a good idea, unless they knew one of those two creatures.

Camilla took a deep breath of fresh air, then walked back into the stables. She scanned each stall...easily finding exactly who she thought it was, laying back on her pegasus, nestled between stacks of hay. "This might not be the best place for a nest."

Hinoka jerked to sitting position and looked up at the woman before her. "Ah! Camilla! What are you doing here?!"

Camilla laughed and gestured at her wyvern lurking in the shadows of the stall at the very back.

Hinoka laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "Right, right...uh...anyway, I'm just...relaxing with my pegasus."

"Really? Because that's an interesting scent you're giving off." Camilla leaned on the stable gates as she spoke. She took a deep breath and smiled lazily. "Smells like a nest. An unclaimed nest..."

Hinoka seemed to pale and she gulped. "No no no, your nose is off. I'm an alpha...I don't make nests."

Camilla rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Yeah yeah...well, I'm going for a ride. Would you like to come with me?"

The pegasus rider hesitated before nodding. "Yeah, sure. Why not? We're bored enough."

Camilla watched Hinoka stand and ready her pegasus. As she moved, a sweet scent wafted over the alpha. Camilla smiled lazily and closed her eyes, drinking in that wonderful scent.

"Camilla?" Hinoka's voice interrupted Camilla's stupor. "Are we going?"

Camilla's eyes snapped open and she shook her head clear. "Yeah, I just...smelled something." She waved off Hinoka's strange expression and retreated to ready Striker.

She secured her saddle, ignoring the looks she was getting from her wyvern. She wasn't acting weird...this was just another Omega...with a...really sweet scent. Camilla hummed softly and she found herself lightly rubbing her wrists before snapping back to.

She climbed onto her wyvern and looked over at Hinoka. "Ready to go?"

Hinoka nodded and the two took off. Striker flapping his wings to take off directly into the air. Osaka galloped forward, his hooves thundering against the ground. Once he was in the yard, he extended his wings and took off into the air, his rider pulling on his reins, controlling that wild power.

"...beautiful…" Camilla mumbled. She shook her head clear and tightened her grip on Striker. "Come on, Hinoka! We can fly in the canyon and no one will miss us."

"The canyon?" Hinoka questioned as she followed behind the wyvern rider.

"Has Subaki not taken you there?" When Hinoka shook her head, Camilla groaned. "It's a special deeprealm we found that Corrin says we can use to practice flying maneuvers. It's got interesting wind patterns."

"Is it safe?" Hinoka asked carefully.

Camilla glanced back at her Hoshidan counterpart. "Heh...what an interesting thing for an alpha to say~ Are you scared of getting hurt?"

Hinoka's eyes narrowed and her expression turned hard and dark, a familiar expression from the battlefield. "I'm not scared of anything, Nohrian!"

That gaze, as always, sent shivers down Camilla's spine, and she couldn't help but smirk in response. "That's the Hoshidan I know! Come on then!" Camilla darted into the portal, Hinoka close behind.

* * *

"Whoa…" Osaka trotted nervously at the edge of the precipice as his rider peered over into the seemingly bottomless pit.

"Impressive, right?" Camilla called from the air. She waved at the Hoshidan princess before getting blown upward by a large updraft. Camilla laughed loudly and gestured down at Hinoka. "Come on! You'll be fine, I promise!"

Hinoka looked back down at the bottomless pit. She was nervous to say the least. If a gust caught them wrong, they'd be sent spiralling out of control. But Camilla was there...and her presence helped calm her.

"Come on, Hinoka! You're not scared, are you?" The question was earnest, but Hinoka was annoyed by it.

Hinoka wasn't going to let Camilla think she was afraid of anything. She cracked the reins and pushed Osaka to take off, flying over the canyon.

Hinoka noticed immediately that the winds were thermodynamically shifting, hot and cold air coming in alternations; usually a sure sign that this would be a difficult area to fly in, especially for a pegasus.

"The winds seem unstable," she pointed out.

"Yeah, updrafts can be a little unpredictable. But, it's not hard to gauge if you're observant." Camilla glided over and came to hover beside Hinoka. "I'll fly behind you until you get used to the wind currents."

Hinoka nodded. She could smell Camilla behind her...the scent was comforting and warm. It helped her relax...but she couldn't show it. She couldn't let anyone know what she is.

The pegasus rider gripped the reins and pushed Osaka forward. The wind currents were hard to predict, but most of them were calm enough to allow her to right herself before she ran into the next one. But as she flew, she started to get more of a feeling for it. There was a slight change in the air before the updraft came. If she was quick enough, she noticed the little change, and could turn and dart around it.

Hinoka smiled as she started to feel more confident...then disaster struck. Hinoka felt the change in the air, and she darted to the side...right into a larger, and stronger updraft. A gust of hot air hit Osaka in the face and the two were launched wildly off course. Hinoka felt herself slipping off her mount and tried to hold on, but another blast of air separated the two, and the Hoshidan found herself in freefall.

The winds almost completely threw Osaka out of the canyon. He couldn't help. This was it. She was dead. Hinoka closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh...despite herself, she couldn't help but worry for Ryoma...losing Scarlet, and now losing his sister...this is going to be rough on him.

Those thoughts came to an abrupt end when she collided with...something. Powerful arms wrapped around her waist and she felt herself being pressed to a warm body. Hinoka opened her eyes and found herself in Camilla's arms.

Hinoka looked up and blushed when the Nohrian princess smiled down at her. Glancing down, to avoid Camilla's gaze, she noticed Striker clinging to Osaka in his claws.

"...th-thanks…" Hinoka muttered as Camilla and Striker took them both back to the ground, away from the canyon.

Camilla nodded as Striker set Osaka down and landed in a small clearing. Hinoka moved to slide off the wyvern...but Camilla tightened her grip.

"...no…" Camilla groaned. Hinoka tensed up slightly and glanced up. The alpha's eyes were distant, and her breathing was slow and heavy. "Let me enjoy this...a moment longer…"

"C-Camilla...come on, don't be weird," Hinoka complained, squirming in Camilla's grasp...it wasn't uncomfortable exactly, but it was going to give her away. She can't know...no one can…

"...you're an omega…" Camilla muttered. Hinoka started sputtering, but was instantly silenced when Camilla pressed closer, burying her face into the nape of Hinoka's neck. "...and you smell so sweet…"

Hinoka squirmed and shivered from the contact. Camilla's presence was comforting...but...she...she couldn't… "I...no...I'm n-not...an omega...I'm a-"

"Shhhh...relax…" Camilla gently reached up and ran her fingers through Hinoka's hair. "It's okay...you are what you are...just relax. Let me enjoy your sweet scent."

Hinoka shivered for a moment...then obeyed, pressing closer to Camilla. She curled up, resting her head on Camilla's shoulder and closing her eyes. She smiled as the alpha's calming, warm scent washed over her. It felt so good. To just allow herself to relax in an alpha's grasp.

"...you're warm…" Hinoka mumbled softly.

Camilla smiled. "Well...thank you," she crooned gently. She let herself start to purr, a deep vibration that helped Hinoka completely relax.

Hinoka glanced up and very carefully started to remove the cloth around Camilla's neck. Hinoka allowed her instincts to take over, and she leaned up, gently kissing Camilla's exposed throat, grinning as she felt her pulse double. She kissed and lightly nipped at Camilla's neck, grinning as the alpha's scent grew stronger.

"...you really wanna be covered in my scent, don't you?" Camilla growled.

"It is a good scent," Hinoka muttered, nuzzling closer. "...I shouldn't...but I do…"

Camilla hesitated and looked down. "...you want to hide what you are. There's nothing wrong with what you are though…" Camilla gently started to remove Hinoka's armor, loosening the collar to expose her neck fully. "Do you enjoy this?"

Hinoka moaned softly as Camilla nibbled against her neck and nodded. "...yes. It's so...relaxing..."

Camilla smiled and gently removed one of Hinoka's pauldrons, planting gentle kisses as she exposed the omega's skin. "Then relax...I won't do anything you won't want me to," she crooned. "No touching...no commanding...just relaxing."

Hinoka carefully relaxed and her eyes fluttered shut. She rested her head on Camilla's shoulder and hummed contently as Camilla's fingers gently pulled at her gauntlet. The piece of armor gently came free, and her long glove was rolled down and pulled off. Camilla littered kisses down Hinoka's arm. She paused at Hinoka's wrists.

"I want to bathe in your scent. Are you okay with this?" Camilla asked softly.

Hinoka, lost in a daze of Camilla's scent and the gentle purr that's been rising out of the alpha's chest, nodded slowly. "...yeah."

Camilla smiled and kissed Hinoka's wrist. She gently rubbed her cheek against the scent gland, then leaned back on her wyvern, holding Hinoka close. She sighed contently and closed her eyes.

"...I've always had a bit of a crush on you…" the Nohrian muttered.

Hinoka smiled and scooted upward, kissing Camilla's neck. "...heh...I've always kinda liked you...you're strong and you took very good care of Corrin."

Camilla laughed and ran her fingers through Hinoka's hair. "Then, I probably should've asked before scenting all over you...would you allow me to court you?"

"...I'd love to but…"

"But?" Camilla opened one eye and looked down at the Omega. "Do you not want to be courted?"

"...no…" Hinoka squirmed in Camilla's hold. "...I've been promised to someone else…"

"Do you care for them?"

Hinoka was a silent for a moment before shaking her head. "No...I don't…"

"Then fuck 'em...don't really, but you get it. Being 'promised' to someone is old fashioned. Would you allow me to court you?" Camilla asked again. "I promise I'll protect you...no matter who I have to fight to do it."

Hinoka squirmed and slowly nodded. "Yeah….yeah okay…"

Camilla smiled and gently squeezed Hinoka closer. "...you're so sweet…"

Hinoka chuckled and nuzzled her alpha. "Yeah yeah...how long can we stay here before they notice we're missing?"

Camilla paused, glancing over to the side. "Uh….oh, right...others."

Hinoka lifted her head. "Camilla?"

"...time runs the same here as it does back in the castle."

"And how long have we been here?"

"I...don't know…" Camilla leaned in a grinned. "Time is lost when I'm enjoying your scent~"

"I-...you-...stupid alpha!" Hinoka snapped, worming out of Camilla's grasp and scrambling to fix her armor. "We shouldn't be gone long without telling anyone!"

Camilla sighed and nodded. She righted herself and watched Hinoka fix her armor. She fixed her own armor, then patted Striker's neck. The wyvern lifted his head and grunted. "Oh hush…" his rider grunted in response.

Hinoka laughed as she roused her own mount and climbed up onto Osaka. "Alright, let's get going! If we get in trouble, I'm blaming you."


	2. Chapter 2

Hinoka sighed as they returned to the stables. No one seemed to notice they were gone, or at least, no one was looking for them yet. She slid off her mount and glanced over at the blanket covered hay bales. She just wanted to lay down, curl up, and ignore the world.

"That's not a very good nest," Camilla said from the gate.

Hinoka's head shot up and she glared at the Nohrian. "How dare you?! What do you know about nest building?"

Camilla shrugged. "Surely not as much as you. But I know a bit from helping Elise build her nests...everywhere. I know it's a private and comfortable place...and this seems like neither of those. Shouldn't it be in your room, or something?"

Hinoka's shoulders dropped and she sighed. "I don't have a room to myself...I have to share with my brother. He says it's to protect me…"

"What, you can't protect yourself?"

"...I'm an omega…"

Camilla frowned and moved past the gate. "What does that matter? You are a powerful woman, omega or not."

"I'm an omega," Hinoka insisted a little louder. "One person with the right command can ruin everything."

Camilla sighed and shook her head. "That's not how that works dear. The command doesn't work like that. You can't make someone do something they don't want...especially an omega like you." The alpha reached out and gently put her hand on Hinoka's cheek. "You are the strongest woman I've ever met. Don't worry about anyone trying to command you, I doubt you'll bend to anyone you don't want to."

Hinoka gently leaned into Camilla's touch and sighed. "...maybe you're right...I just need to relax."

Camilla nodded and stepped back. "So...is this where you want to build your nest?"

"...no...not really. There are too many smells...and it's too open. But I-"

"I know of a nice small closet on my hall that no one uses. It should be secluded enough to make a nest."

Hinoka flinched and she looked up at the alpha. "...this isn't an excuse to get me to sleep surrounded by your scent...right?"

Camilla put up a hand and smiled. "I assure you, I don't use the closet, never been in there. No one has really." She reached out and gently took Hinoka's hand. She pressed her lips gently against her palm before speaking. "And that would ruin your sweet scent...and that would horrify me…"

Hinoka blushed and pulled away. "Y-yeah yeah...okay...I'll...try it…"

Camilla smiled again and retreated. "Alright. Go get some of your nesting supplies and I'll lead you there."

Hinoka nodded and walked away, waving at Camilla. The alpha didn't follow directly, and that helped Hinoka relax...but she could smell her in the air. She was trailing behind her, just out of sight. Maybe that was the relaxing part. Hinoka was also drenched in Camilla's scent...everything just felt right.

Maybe this large woman was her fate...if she was, Ryoma couldn't argue...hopefully. Once she had gotten a good whiff of it, Hinoka felt drawn to Camilla's scent...she felt the urge to press herself against her warm body...to relax into that deep purr and submit to that smooth voice.

"I wonder...how superstitious Ryoma is…?" Hinoka mused to herself.

She was so lost in thoughts of her feelings, she didn't notice someone was walking towards her until they ran into each other. Hinoka shook herself back to reality and found Setsuna laying on top of her.

"Setsuna?"

Her retainer lifted her head to look at her lady. "Hello Hi-no-ka~" she said with a grin.

"Hello Setsuna," Hinoka said with a sigh. "Have you been 'meditating' with Azama again?"

Setsuna nodded, then groaned and put her head on Hinoka's chest. "Yeah...I was bored. He said it would help me relax."

"Where is Azama?"

"He was...right behind me…"

Hinoka looked over Setsuna's shoulder and sure enough, a few moments later, Azama calmly walked into the hall and looked around. "Ah! Setsuna, I told you not to dart off," he scolded his partner as he approached the two.

He lifted her up, letting her lean on him as he held out a hand for Hinoka. The princess grabbed his hand and pulled herself up.

"And I told you not to give her any more of that stuff," Hinoka scolded him.

Azama shrugged, then sniffed the air. He leaned closer to his lady and grinned. "Heh...that is an interesting scent you have clinging to you, Lady Hinoka."

Hinoka blinked and recoiled. "I- what are you talking about?"

Azama put a hand on his chin and closed his eyes. "Hmm...it smells like...ah...roses?" A wicked grin grew on his face. "It smells a lot li-"

He suddenly went silent and his gaze shifted over Hinoka's shoulder. Before she could look, a powerful arm was wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her into a warm embrace. That comforting scent grew stronger, but there was a hint of annoyance and possession.

"A lot like what, dear monk?" There was an edge in Camilla's voice...one that made even Hinoka afraid to look up at her expression.

Azama was silent for a moment before shaking his head. "Well, like you, dear Lady Camilla. It's a nice scent...compliment Hinoka's well."

Hinoka pulled herself free and crossed her arms, looking up at Camilla. "Don't scare my retainers!"

Camilla put up her hands and sighed. "Alright, alright."

"Yeah." Setsuna stumbled over and leaned on Hinoka with a distant smile. "Leave us alone...we ain't done nothing…"

The scent of an annoyed alpha only increased as Setsuna nuzzled against her lady. Hinoka twitched as the beta's scent, mixed with the smell of the 'meditating' incense, filled her nose. It wasn't a bad scent...being around Setsuna and her damp earthy scent always helped Hinoka relax, but right now, it made her uncomfortable...it almost overpowered Camilla's scent that had been clinging to her clothes. With a glance, she noticed the look in Camilla's eyes...she wasn't just annoyed, she looked ready to rip Setsuna away.

"Setsuna?"

"...hmm?"

"Go relax with Azama in your room. There's no reason to waste your high nuzzling me."

Setsuna paused in her movement and blinked for a few moments. Then she nodded and stood up straight. Hinoka gestured for Azama to take Setsuna away. Azama nodded and gently took Setsuna's arm, carefully leading her away.

The moment they were out of sight, Hinoka was grabbed and suddenly pinned to the wall, Camilla aggressively pressing herself against her.

"C-Camilla! Wh-what are you doing?"

Camilla didn't answer, just let out a low, guttural growl. She pressed herself against Hinoka and held her close. She rubbed herself against Hinoka, her smell invading Hinoka's mind. Camilla suddenly leaned in and kissed Hinoka forcefully. Though a moment later she pulled away, suddenly regaining herself.

"S-sorry, Hinoka…" she muttered, gently setting Hinoka down again.

Hinoka leaned back on the wall and put a hand on her head. "Wh-what was that?"

"I-...I'm sorry. Her scent was clinging to you and I-I...I couldn't stop myself." Camilla shuttered and stepped back. She wasn't used to not being in control of herself. "I just...couldn't stand someone else's scent on you…"

Hinoka looked up at the alpha...and couldn't help but smile. She felt wanted, for once. She didn't just want to bathe in Camilla's scent...Camilla wanted her to smell only like her. She smiled and suddenly pulled Camilla into a hug, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Azama was right…"

"H-huh?"

Hinoka smiled and pressed herself against Camilla again, nuzzling into her neck and taking a deep breath. "You smell like roses…" Hinoka closed her eyes and let that scent wash over her. "Mmm...it's good."

Camilla wrapped her arms around Hinoka and smiled. "...you smell so sweet, Hinoka...but we can't do this here. Go get your supplies. I'll be right behind you, just in case."

Hinoka groaned, but pulled herself away and continued on. Camilla lingered behind her, just as she said, just out of site...no one would suspect her...probably.

Hinoka came to the room she shared with her brother and took a deep breath. While she could smell Ryoma's scent everywhere...god it was suffocating...but it was stale, he hadn't been back in a few hours. He shouldn't notice some of her pillows and blankets missing...hopefully. She dug through her closet, grabbing as much as she could carry and still see, then darted off.

She ran up to Camilla and shifted positions. "I got it…"

"Is that enough for you?" Camilla asked softly.

Hinoka nodded. "It's enough. Now let's go," she snapped quickly.

"Okay okay." Camilla stepped back. "Let's go."

* * *

Hinoka followed Camilla with her head down, holding her nesting materials close as she walked to the other side of the castle. She was...to call it nervous would be an understatement. She was scared...not only did the Nohrian scent burn in her nose, her instincts screaming that she was in danger from that scent. But it wasn't just that...if she was caught by Ryoma...who knows what he would do.

Camilla walked down a familiar hall towards her room, but she was uncomfortable. Not for any fault of her own though. Hinoka's sweet scent had turned sour ever since they crossed into the Nohrian half of the castle. It made Camilla feel antsy. She wanted to hug Hinoka, pull her close, pet her head, and purr until that sour tinge was completely gone. But she couldn't do that...after her outburst in the hall she wouldn't dare push herself onto Hinoka like that again. Camilla doesn't want to be rejected.

Both of their emotions were interupted by two women, only Hinoka was suprised by the sight. Camilla's two retainers were pressed against the wall, the smaller, darker one pinned beneath the redhead. Hinoka stumbled back and Camilla just sighed.

The two sprang to attention, Beruka straightening her armor and Selena fixing her hair at the sight of their lady. "A-ah, Lady Camilla, I thought you were out t-training," Selena stuttered, trying her hardest to not show any hint of what the two were doing.

Hinoka looked over the two retainers, and couldn't help but chuckle. For her, it was rare to see such a display of affection, while Camilla just looked done. Selena smelled of annoyance, a scent Hinoka couldn't place, and the reek of insecurity. Beruka was the interesting one though. She smelled like...Camilla. It put Hinoka on edge...an Omega that smells so much like her Alpha. But there was a tinge to it, the sharp stinging scent of metal. That, and Camilla's scent quickly fading from the small armored woman, helped Hinoka relax.

Camilla stepped forward and looked down at her retainers. She looked over them both, then turned to Beruka. "Beruka, darling, what have I told you?"

"I cannot tease Selena in the open while we're here," the small retainer muttered softly. "But-"

"Beruka, stop."

Everyone's gaze snapped up to Camilla, her retainers standing at attention. Her voice was soft and gentle, and yet there was a power to it, something that sent a shiver down Hinoka's spine. Camilla took a deep breath before continuing to speak. "I understand you have no love for the Hoshidans, but we must be respectful to them as long as they share our halls. If you won't obey that for them, then do it for this reason." Camilla stepped forward and stared down at her smallest retainer. "I gave you an order, and it will be followed."

Beruka shrunk away from Camilla, quickly nodding. Camilla glanced over at Selena. "That goes for you too. Both of you."

"Yes, Lady Camilla." The response was immediate from both women as they snapped to attention.

Hinoka was impressed, though she probably shouldn't be. The two were like soldiers, every hint of what they were doing, and the desire their scent still reeked off, had disappeared. Even the ninja of Hoshido weren't so well trained, to ignore their mate at the behest of their lord.

Camilla glanced between her retainers, then nodded. "Good. Now, return the sash, and be on your way."

Beruka hesitated for a moment before untying a small light purple sash from around her hand and placed it in her lady's hand. As she was doing so, her partner fell from attention and glanced at Hinoka.

"What's she doing here?" Selena asked, jamming a thumb towards her. "And what's with all the blankets? Don't they have their own space away from us."

Hinoka growled and dropped her stuff, stepping forward as she stared at the retainer. Something about her voice put the princess on edge. "I can go where I like."

Selena wheeled to face her fully. "Says who?"

"Corrin, in fact!"

Hinoka started snarling as Selena stepped forward to face her. Selena growled at Hinoka, and for a moment, Hinoka wanted to back down. But no, she couldn't, she wasn't going to let a retainer intimidate her. Hinoka growled and bared her teeth, trying to make her back down. Selena seemed to only see this as a challenge, bristling and snarling to meet Hinoka's reaction.

"I guess I win." The two stopped and Selena stepped away, looking over towards her mate.

"Wait...what?"

Beruka grinned and stepped back, pulling Camilla's arm around her. "I got away...I get to do as I wish," she cooed softly. She looked up at her lady and smiled. "May I enjoy your scent as my reward, Lady Camilla?"

"Hey hey! No! You haven't won! We got interrupted, that doesn't count!" Selena snapped, spinning around to face her mate.

"Yes, but our...interruption has dismissed us. And you've focused on trying to fight the Hoshidan Princess...so I guess I'm free." Beruka hummed and rubbed Camilla's arm. She brought it up, using her teeth to pull down Camilla's long glove. She paused for a moment before nipping at her wrist. "I'm allowed to use your scent as my reward, right?"

Camilla grinned and put her free hand on Beruka's head, running her fingers through her hair. "Of course my dear. Any of my pack is allowed to bathe in my scent. Just...keep it in my room."

Beruka hummed and slipped out of her lady's grasp. She paused and glanced back at her mate and smiled, then started to walk away. Selena growled and the scent of rage filled the hall. For a moment, one would assume she was going to attack Camilla...but instead she ran after Beruka, scrambling down the hall. She nearly slammed into the wall as she tried to take a turn, Beruka easily keeping a head of her near-feral mate.

"Wh-what was that?" Hinoka asked once they were out of sight.

"That's how Beruka gains Selena's attention. Selena would rather challenge other alpha's than deal with her own mate. So when Beruka is needy, this happens" Camilla shrugged and glanced over at Hinoka. "I let her use my scent...since I can fight Selena off if she ever snaps."

Hinoka frowned and shifted positions awkwardly. "...I...don't like her clinging to you like that…" she muttered softly.

Camilla's smile suddenly vanished and she moved forward, putting a hand on Hinoka's cheek. "Don't worry about that...Beruka is completely loyal to her mate. She only uses me to tease her."

"...will you be…?"

Camilla's eyes widened and she pulled Hinoka into a hug. "Of course I will!" she snapped. "Your scent is the only one I want...you are the only one I want."

Hinoka hesitated for a moment, then nuzzled closer to Camilla. She pressed her body close, and reached up, kissed the center of her chest.

A deep purring moan escaped Camilla and she put a hand on Hinoka's chest. "Now now, don't do that my dear...that's sensitive. And...we have things to do."

Hinoka chuckled and pulled away from the alpha, gathering her nesting materials. "Alright alri-ah!" Hinoka yelped as she was suddenly lifted into the air. She found herself in Camilla's arms, her supplies resting on top of her. "H-hey! Put me down!"

Camilla simply shook her head and started down the hall. Hinoka squirmed and struggled, and part of her was amazed that Camilla could lift and carry everything so easily...but a much louder part was annoyed that 'everything' included her.

"Okay, I get it, you're strong and coordinated, put me down!"

"Nope~" Camilla cooed, lightly popping Hinoka into the air for a moment, catching her easily and kissing the top of her head. "You're so cute when you're angry."

Hinoka turned red, burying her face in one of the blankets to hide her blush. "...stupid Nohrian…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, we're here," Camilla lightly shook Hinoka to make her look up.

Hinoka raised her head and grabbed her stuff, sighing in relief as Camilla put her down. Hinoka stared at the flimsy wooden door in front of her and hesitated. She carefully set down the bundle and opened the door. It opened outward, and the closet was bare and empty. It wasn't overly large, but it was big enough to build a servicable nest, enough for her and Camilla.

Hinoka shook that thought out of her head. Camilla wasn't important, she only needed to be comfortable. She stepped inside the closet and sat down, looking around carefully. The height of the closet was...alright. And with a few pillows and blankets everything would fit well enough.

"Pass me my stuff," Hinoka ordered. For a moment, she was ready to take it back...ordering an alpha trying to court her.

But she was surprised when Camilla responded only by grabbing her things, sitting in front of the door obediently, and pausing. "What first?"

Hinoka hesitated for a moment before pointing to the long pillow. "That."

Camilla nodded and passed her the long pillow. She stuffed it in the back, followed by two smaller pillows on the sides, and a blanket spread out over all of them. Hinoka sat in the middle of the nest and squirmed.

"It doesn't feel right…" Hinoka muttered. She tried to stand, only for firm hands to be placed on her shoulders and pushed her back down.

"No no no, don't get up," Camilla said.

"Camilla...my nest doesn't feel right…"

"Stay there," Camilla ordered, and Hinoka instantly sat back down. "Tell me what you need."

"S-some...some hay…" Hinoka muttered softly. The request was probably ridiculous to Camilla. "B-but I can get i-"

"Nope, I'll go get it," Camilla said as she stood. She smiled down at Hinoka. "You stay here, get the smell the way you like."

Hinoka just nodded as Camilla walked away. She was surprised by Camilla's willingness to run off and get what she needed, even something as strange as some hay. Ryoma had told her she was being silly when she asked for it...which is what resulted in her trying to nest in the stables. She like the smell and feeling of laying on hay...it's relaxing.

Hinoka laid back and closed her eyes, unable to stop a smile from spreading across her face. She had always heard that Nohrian Alphas were horrible, almost abusive to their omegas, unlike Hoshidans, who were protective. She was beginning to question that.

* * *

Camilla trotted through the courtyard, hurrying towards the stables. She was more than happy to help Hinoka build her nest. She'd admit that it was a strange request, some hay for nest. That's just strange...it seems like it would poke through the blanket. Then again, Hinoka was trying to make a nest in the flier stables, so she seems to be a very strange omega. If a hay bale is what she wants, then a hay bale is what she'll get.

"Rinkah! This isn't optional!"

Camilla stopped and looked around, finding Rhajat standing over Rinkah as she tended to her club. She hesitated for a moment, before inching closer, just to make sure her sister's mate will be okay.

"I don't take orders from an omega…" Rinkah growled, not looking up at Rhajat.

The mage growled and clenched her fists. "Dammit Rinkah, this is an order! You can't just say no."

"No," Rinkah said simply.

Rhajat knelt down and glared at Rinkah. "Rinkah, this is an order from Corrin. This isn't optional! Now, get your ass to the mess hall, now!"

Rinkah met Rhajat's gaze, lashing out and grabbing Rhajat's collar. "If Corrin has an order for me, she can come and give it to me, not send her omega bitch after me. Now out of my sight," Rinkah threw Rhajat to the ground and stood, tightening her grip on her club, "or e-"

"Harm her and Corrin will kill you," Camilla interrupted, making herself known to the two. She didn't flinch under Rinkah's harsh glare. "Now, get going, or I'll report you for insubordination."

Rinkah growled, but still walked away without another word. Camilla watched her go, making sure she was out of sight before turning to Rhajat. She held out her hand with a gentle smile, the scent of fear and anger rolling off the little omega.

"Are you alright Rhajat?" Camilla asked carefully.

Rhajat hesitated for a moment before taking Camilla's hand and pulling herself up. "Y-yeah...I'm fine. Just...a-a little freak out…"

Camilla pulled Rhajat into a hug, purring softly and rubbing her back to calm her down. "It's okay, she's gone now."

Rhajat squirmed and struggled. "Camilla...boobs...can't breath."

Camilla broke away and laughed softly, patting Rhajat's head. "Sorry dear. So...what was Rinkah's issue?"

Rhajat kicked the ground and sighed. "Well...that's just how Hoshidans are...they don't respect omegas. She's the worst though."

"Wait...what?"

"They see omegas as delicate and always needing protection. They aren't supposed to have positions of power...especially over an alpha."

Camilla shook her head. "Wait...what about packs? The leader's omega would be over any other alpha in the pack."

Rhajat chuckled. "They don't form packs...or they don't allow themselves to."

"That...things make a lot more sense now…" Camilla muttered.

"What? What makes more sense?"

"Nothing, nothing. I have to get going, be safe Rhajat!"

Camilla waved as she hurried off. She had something to do...she had her own omega to take care of. And she was determined to show her how an alpha should treat an omega.

* * *

Hinoka opened her eyes as footsteps echoed down the hall. She sat up and yawned softly, stretching the tiredness out of her limbs. She hadn't meant to fall asleep as she waited for Camilla...but nesting in a new place always made her groggy and tired. Hinoka pushed the door open and saw Camilla walking down the hall, carrying a haybale on her shoulder.

"Hey Hinoka!" Camilla called out with a smile. She set the haybale by the door and sat down. "You okay?" she asked carefully.

Hinoka nodded. "Yeah...just...tired...you were gone a while…"

Camilla smiled nervously. "Yeah, I know. Sorry about that. I meant to get back faster than this, but I didn't take Leo into account."

Hinoka suddenly sat up, alert and nervous. "Wait! You didn't tell him, did you?"

"Of course not." Camilla gestured for Hinoka to start working as she leaned back. "I had to come up with a convincing lie that he would believe."

Hinoka hesitated before crawling out and starting to stuff hay under the blanket. "What did you tell him?"

"That he believed? Nothing."

"Then...how did you-"

"Well, Elise randomly showed up as I neared the point of wanting to skewer my brother, thankfully. She distracted him long enough to slip out with a small bale."

Hinoka nodded as she pulled the blanket over the pile she's made. She laid on top and closed her eyes. The scent of hay...and the familiar scent of her home. The nest wasn't great, she couldn't spread out completely, but it was relaxing and comfy. It was enough for what she needed.

Camilla hesitantly reached out and touched Hinoka's hand. "Does this work for you?"

Hinoka hummed softly and nodded. "Yeah...it's nice. Thanks, Camilla….for helping me…even with something so...ridiculous..."

Camilla frowned and inched closer. She grabbed Hinoka and gently pulled her into her lap. "Hinoka...don't say things like that…" she said softly.

Hinoka squirmed and struggled a little in Camilla's grasp. "But I...I sent you on a wild chase for a-a...a hay bale. That's...that's so we-"

"Shhh…" Hinoka froze at Camilla's breath on the back of her neck. Camilla's arms lightly tightened around Hinokas waist and she gently kissed her skin. "Shh, my dear...it wasn't a ridiculous request...does it make your nest more comfortable…?"

Hinoka slowly nodded. "Yeah…I...I like the smell of hay...it helps me relax…"

Camilla smiled and chuckled. "Then that's all that matters...if you're happy, that's all I care about." Camilla put a hand on Hinoka's cheek and gently turned her head to look at her. "I care about you, Hinoka...it doesn't matter if others think it's strange."

Hinoka hesitated for a moment before leaning forward and kissing Camilla. "...thank you…" Hinoka said gently. She buried her face in her shoulder. "...you smell so...comfortable…"

Camilla smiled and rubbed Hinoka's back. "Relax dear. Let's get you comfy and settled for the night...okay?"

Hinoka simply nodded. Camilla relaxed her hold and gently removed her armor. She set each piece of metal and leather in a neat pile. She hesitated for a moment, then kissed Hinoka's wrist. Hinoka moaned softly and shook her head.

"Camilla...Camilla no…"

Camilla frowned and pulled away slightly. "Right...right. Sorry. I couldn't resist." Camilla finished her work, setting Hinoka back in her nest, and gathering up the armor. "I'm going to take these to my room. They'll be right inside my door. You can grab it whenever."

Hinoka hesitantly nodded and reached up, pulling the door closed. She settled into the darkness and closed her eyes, going off to sleep, or at least trying to.

* * *

Hinoka's eyes snapped opened...at some time in the darkness. She couldn't tell what time it was...she felt groggy and tired. She rolled in her nest, groaning and burying her face into one of her pillows. The scent of hay...it filled her nose, but she couldn't keep still. She found herself tossing and turning, nipping at her wrists for more of her own scent. But it's not enough...she can't get comfortable.

She sat up and put a hand on her head. "...what's...going on with me?" she muttered to herself. "I can't-"

Hinoka stopped when the door suddenly opened. She spun around and found Beruka staring down at her from the half opened door. Hinoka was horrified...she was going to dart of...tell everyone that she's nesting, and...Hinoka was scared what would happen if others found out about her.

Beruka stared at her blankly for a moment, then she walked away without a word. Hinoka was panicking...she's going to tell...everyone's going to know. No one is going to want to take orders from her. Hinoka covered her head and closed her eyes...everything is going to be ruined...Ryoma is going to send her back to the castle, and all of what she's strove for in her life is going to fall apart.

Hinoka's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when something was draped over her head. She stopped and blinked a few times...Camilla's scent wafting over her. Carefully she opened her eyes. Beruka was couched in front of her, pulling away from dropping a handkerchief over her head.

Camilla's scent covered the small square of cloth...roses, and the scent of cooked meat. Hinoka hesitantly reached up and took the handkerchief off her head.

"Um...wha-"

"Will this help you relax?" Beruka interrupted.

Hinoka hesitantly took a whiff of the cloth...it was relaxing and comforting. "...yes...I think so…"

Beruka's face twitched, a very small smile appearing for a moment. "May I come in to talk?"

Hinoka was hesitant to oblige...she didn't want someone else's scent in her nest. But it would be easier to talk if she were in here. Hinoka shivered and shook her head. "...no...but you...can sit out there...with the door open."

Beruka nodded and sat in the hall. "You don't smell right at the moment."

"You...you can't tell," Hinoka said quickly.

"That you're an omega, you mean?"

Hinoka just nodded. "...others can't know…"

Beruka paused, tapping a finger against her knee. "Is there...something wrong with being an omega?"

Hinoka stopped. It was clear Beruka didn't understand...she didn't get it. It seemed like all of Nohr wouldn't get it. "Just...please...others can't know…keep it between yourself and your lady."

Beruka twitched and nodded. "Alright. I don't understand...but I will oblige. Now, I'm going to go back to sleep with my alpha. Please, don't kick the wall anymore."

Hinoka chuckled embarrassedly and nervously rubbed her arm. "Alright...alright…"

"But, to curtail something I know Lady Camilla will say, if you need anything fetched, knock on the wall four times. I'll come to see what you want."

Hinoka frowned as Beruka stood. "Wait...what?"

Beruka sighed and stretched. "Selena and I are in that room. We are bound to serve our lady...and whatever mate she takes. And based on before, you're who she's courting. So...we will serve you as well. Or at least I will...Selena barely does the jobs she supposed to."

Hinoka chuckled at Beruka's slightly bitter tone. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind. Thank Beruka."

Beruka nodded and turned, gently pushing the door closed as she walked away. Hinoka laid back, in her nest and closed her eyes. The Nohrians were strange...but her station was safe for the moment...so that was good.

She carefully wrapped the cloth around her hand, then rolled on her side. She nuzzled the silky soft cloth and smiled from the relaxing scent. Everything felt...comfortable now. The scent of hay mixing with the scent of roses. It was perfect. Hinoka closed her eyes and allowed her body to relax, and she sunk into a warm sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Camilla awoke to an empty silent room. It was common for her...but for the first time, she didn't like it. A silent and empty room was safe. None had tried to kill her as she slept, or take her by force. Neither of those had been a threat in years but still...a silent room was something she thought was good.

But something picked at her mind. Hinoka...she's what was missing. Camilla sat up and looked over at the door. Hinoka's armor was gone, she must've slipped in and grabbed it before Camilla awoke. But she'd left one thing behind her scarf.

Camilla chuckled and stood, getting ready for the day. She donned her armor, the black metal lightly glinting purple in the light. She found herself absently wondering if they would march that day...probably not. Rhajat would've woken her to prepare Beruka and the wyverns. It was going to be another boring day.

Camilla's gaze fell on Hinoka's scarf and she frowned. Did she mean to leave that? Or was she in a hurry? Camilla sighed and gently picked it up. The fabric was old and worn, and it smelled of Hinoka. A gentle breeze over a clear field...that's all Camilla could think of as she sniffed the fabric. Hinoka's scent was clean and gentle and sweet.

She thought for a moment. Would Hinoka appreciate it if she fixed it? Hinoka was very attached to it...and it was basically falling apart. And she knew how bad Hinoka was at needlework. Maybe this could be her court gift, she was so wrapped up in, well...Hinoka, yesterday to remember that tradition.

She gently folded up the old scarf, tucking it under her arm before she hurried off. She knew how she was going to spend the day.

* * *

Hinoka, unlike her counterpart, actually had things to do today. She mounted her pegasus and was on patrol in the courtyard. She hadn't realized that she had forgotten her scarf until it was too late to go back for it.

Setsuna was the one who pointed it out to her. When she had come to wake her retainer, she tiredly mentioned that her scarf was gone. But she needed to patrol. She would drop by Camilla's room later to pick it up.

She focused on her mount, the pegasus snorting at anyone who would dare to wander close. She couldn't help but smile at his behavior. He was always protective during the day before it started. It was nice. She was allowed time to herself. Allowed time to think.

Ryoma will ask where her nest is...he'll demand to put guards in front to keep alphas away. That hurt Hinoka's pride, honestly. She could protect herself. Even if she was an omega, and even lost to her instincts, she could fight off anyone in the army. And Camilla and her retainers are nearby. They would help protect her.

Not that she needed their protection. But it's there. It's something to take into account. Though…she kind of liked the idea that Camilla would protect her…that she'd watch over her. It was comforting, the idea that with one cry of discomfort, Camilla would be there, ripping away what had dared to touch her, holding her close, cooing and purring until she felt safe again.

She knew Ryoma would do the same, but Camilla doing it made Hinoka smile. She was happy. She could smell Camilla's scent clinging to her. That kept her calm...helped her smile.

"HINOKA!" a gruff voice shouted. Rinkah. Of course...of course she'd show up.

Hinoka lifted her head and found the fire tribe member storming towards her. "Hello Rinkah," she said cordially. "How are you today?"

Rinkah just grunted as she grabbed Osaka's bridle and pulled him as she walked past. Hinoka pulled back on the reigns, wrenching her mount from Rinkah's grasp. "Hey! Don't just grab my horse," she ordered.

Rinkah froze in her steps and whirled around, glaring at Hinoka. "I'll do as I wish. Now follow me."

Hinoka trembled at her voice and ducked her head down. Rinkah was the only Hoshidan who knew...and that was only because Hinoka was promised to her. Her voice held sway over her, but...it didn't feel so oppressive anymore. For a moment, she didn't understand why...then it hit her. She wasn't alone with Rinkah's scent and her voice. Camilla's scent clung to her clothes. It was dulled, but it was there, so warm and comforting.

The comfort disappeared when she was suddenly tugged down from her mount. Osaka snorted with annoyance, though he went silent when Rinkah glared at the horse. Hinoka squirmed, but didn't wrench her hand from Rinkah's...that would only make it worse. She pulled her behind a building, away from others, and away from her horse.

Then she was pinned to the wall, hands on either side of her head. Rinkah pressed herself close to Hinoka, and she growled happily.

"Ah...you smell good," she purred. "It's close, isn't it?"

Hinoka struggled and turned away. Rinkah's smell burned in her nose...it smelled of ash and sharp spices. She kept silent as Rinkah pressed her head into the nape of her neck. She growled and Hinoka shivered as she pressed her tongue against her throat.

"...Your heart picks up," Rinkah growled. "Does being close to your alpha excite you?"

Hinoka shivered and closed her eyes. "You...you aren't my alpha yet."

"But you will be mine. Maybe I should find your nest...and take you in your heat. Make you mine. It's inevitable~"

"No," Hinoka said firmly.

Rinkah pulled away slightly and stared at Hinoka. "What did you say?"

Hinoka met Rinkah's gaze firmly, not flinching away. "No. You haven't earned me yet." She still couldn't find it in her to directly say no. But she could ward her off. "I'm...I'm your prize for helping Hoshido in this war. This war isn't over yet, therefore you haven't earned me."

Rinkah growled, her hands tightening around Hinoka's wrists. "And who are you to say such things to me, omega?" she snarled dangerously.

"The princess of Hoshido."

"That doesn't mean anything, and you know it." Rinkah drew close and hissed, "you're an omega above all."

"The sister of the High Prince of Hoshido," Hinoka corrected herself. "Your allies. The people you're supposed to be helping. Do you want to come across as some woman that can't control her libido to him? Take me before your time, and that's what you'll be. A sex crazed savage."

Rinkah relaxed, Hinoka squirming as blood starting flowing to her hands again, the tips of her fingers tingling. "...you're right," Rinkah snorted as she stepped back, her tone dripping with malice. She hated to admit that an omega could be right.

"Get back to your patrol," the alpha ordered before turning and walking away.

Hinoka stood tall for a few moments, waiting for Rinkah to disappear from sight. Then she shrank to the ground and curled up, bring her knees up to her chest. Rinkah's scent clung to her...it overpowered Camilla's. It made her feel unsafe...uncomfortable. It wasn't gentle, it wasn't kind...it was mean and oppressive, much like the woman it belonged to. And yet, this was the scent she was going to be stuck with for the rest of her life...maybe she could learn to love it, but right now, she hated it, she feared it.

Hinoka pulled herself to her feet after she calmed herself back down. She shambled back over to Osaka and pulled herself up. "...come on, boy...let's go. We have a patrol," she said softly, stroking his mane to calm herself down.

* * *

Camilla rushed to the mess hall for dinner, with the scarf tucked under her arm. She was excited to see Hinoka at dinner...though it disappeared when she walked into the mess. Everything was normal, people milling about...but Hinoka was sitting in the corner in silence. That wasn't normal, usually she was usually with her retainers, chuckling at the silly occasions Setsuna was getting into.

As she approached, her nose burned with a sour scent. Hinoka was so off, her scent was like burned horse hair. "...Hinoka?" she called out softly. "Are...are you okay?"

Hinoka lifted her gaze from her plate and put on a smile. "Oh, hello Camilla. I'm alright."

She was lying. Camilla knew she was lying. She looked around carefully, making sure no one was watching. Then she sat beside her would-be mate.

"Hinoka…" Camilla's voice was very careful and gentle. She reached out and put a hand on her cheek. The touch was gentle as she turned Hinoka to face her. "Please don't lie to me...I want you to be okay…"

Hinoka shivered and averted her gaze. "Camilla I-"

Camilla leaned closer and fronwed, a strange scent clung to the smaller woman. "...what's that scent…? Hinoka, did something happen?"

Hinoka shook her head and glanced behind Camilla at the others who were in the mess. "Camilla...please...n-not here."

Camilla nodded and pulled away from Hinoka, putting her hands in her lap. "...will you tell me when you're finished eating…?" she asked in a low whisper, to which Hinoka just nodded.

Camilla closed her eyes and sighed. Something was wrong...Hinoka's scent was sour with discomfort. And there was a tinge of...ash? Camilla had smelled that before...but she can't remember where. It's someone else's scent. And it made Camilla uncomfortable.

"...that's Rinkah's scent…" she muttered softly, to which Hinoka just nodded. Camilla inched closer and gently took Hinoka's hand in hers. "...Hinoka? Did she hurt you?"

Hinoka quickly shook her head. "No, no. Of course not."

Camilla frowned and gently ran a thumb over Hinoka's knuckles. "If you're sure…"

Hinoka was silent for a moment before pulling her hand away from Camilla. "...why do you care?"

Camilla paused and looked down. "Because I care about you, Hinoka."

"Why?" Hinoka asked plainly.

Camilla could only shrug. "I just...do. I care about you." She touched the scarf that rested before you. "Instincts, I guess. I don't know. It doesn't matter." Camilla gently took Hinoka's hand again. "I care about you. I want you to be happy. Why doesn't matter."

"...you're an alpha…"

"Not all alphas are the same," Camilla said plainly, her shoulders dropping.

Hinoka's eyes widened as Camilla moved away. She tightened her grip on Camilla's hand, not letting her pull away. "Wait. I'm sorry...her scent makes me act weird. I didn't mean to upset you."

Camilla allowed herself to relax and settle back down to her place. "It's alright, Hinoka. Her scent does smell like someone set one of her ghastly clubs alight." Camilla leaned closer and grinned. "Ash doesn't suit your fresh scent."

Hinoka blushed and ducked her head down. "C-Camilla! Not here."

Camilla smiled and leaned in just a little bit closer. She hummed and lightly pressed against her exposed neck. "I can't help it~ You smell so nice and sweet. It nearly hurts to have her scent cling to you."

Hinoka chuckled and lightly pushed Camilla away. "Camilla, behave. We can't do that here…"

Camilla allowed herself to be pushed back with a laugh. "Alright, alright. I'll control myself. Though it's hard with such a sweet scent as yours."

Hinoka laughed and Camilla smiled at the sound. It was wonderful. "You deserve to be happy," she said softly as she grabbed the repaired scarf. "Here. I should've done this before I asked to court you."

Hinoka frowned a little and grabbed the garment. It looked like her same worn scarf. But as she turned it over, she noticed what Camilla had done. Tears were patched nearly perfectly...and one of the largest holes was patched over with a light purple patch of soft fabric. Hinoka pulled it close and took a deep breath.

"...roses…" she hummed softly. "You scented it."

"Just that part," Camilla answered softly. "It's proper for the alpha to give a present along with the offer of courtship. Mine was a little sudden, so I couldn't. But here, to make up for that. I hope it's okay."

Hinoka looked down at the scarf and smiled. She secured it around her neck, then grabbed Camilla's wrist. Camilla blinked in confusion, but allowed herself to be pulled up and drug out of the mess hall. Then Hinoka tried to pin her behind the storehouse.

Camilla chuckled, trying to keep her voice steady as she looked down at Hinoka. "Dear, wh-what are you trying to do?"

"You...you can't expect to do such a thing...and...and not get me flustered," Hinoka muttered, her ears tinting red. Then she leaned up and captured Camilla's lips in a kiss.

Camilla easily melted into Hinoka, wrapping her arms around her and holding her close. Hinoka's scent filled her nose, a clean fresh scent. It was so nice...made her mind feel fuzzy. Camilla pulled herself away and gasped softly for air.

"Hinoka...don't...don't go too far."

Hinoka whimpered a little and buried her face in Camilla's bust, breathing in Camilla's scent. "...I'm sorry...I'm close...and you make it hard to control myself." Hinoka's voice was soft and shaking. "But I...I like it...gods, it's too close…"

Camilla hesitated before putting her arms loosely around Hinoka. "It's okay. Calm down…I will not take advantage of you." Camilla closed her eyes and started purring, rocking a little. After Hinoka's breathing calmed, Camilla spoke again. "Do you need to move your nest?"

"N-no," Hinoka said quickly. "I..I feel safe there."

Camilla nodded and smiled down at Hinoka."Alright, alright. I'll tell Beruka...just incase someone tries something."

Hinoka sighed, her body relaxing. She knew that's what would happen...but actually hearing it is better. "...thank you, Camilla…" she muttered as her eyes fluttered shut, letting herself relax in Camilla's warmth.


End file.
